


Wherefore Art Thou

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Good Alpha Talia Hale, Gun Violence, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sibling Love, Steter Week, good sister Talia Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: Hunters and werewolves don't mix, and they certainly don't date. On the other hand Stiles and Allison aren't the kind of people to just fall in line when they disagree. Their no Juliet, but they'll fight for their Romeo's. Even if it means over throwing the current Hunter hierarchy.For day 7 of Steter Week: Pining AND Werewolves are known





	Wherefore Art Thou

**Author's Note:**

> One shot challenge complete!

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
**_Romeo and Juliet_  (1.1)**

 

It started when he was young. Stiles, innocent and curious, met Scott, bright and fragile. They became instant friends who promised to protect each other. Brothers in all but blood. As they grew they learned about wolves and hunters but Melissa was a nurse, she didn’t care who her patients were, and John was a Sheriff who enforced the law on humans and werewolf alike.

They knew there werewolves. Knew the Hale’s weren’t human. It was just a fact of life to them. The Hale’s had never been a threat.

When they were thirteen they were attacked by a rogue wolf. Talia and Peter Hale saved them, getting there moments before the Argents.

He was young and curious, he’d stared the Omega in the face, stood between it and Scott as Scott tried desperately to hold off an asthma attack. He’d been terrified.

The Hale’s hadn’t been.

They were werewolves, strong and confident. They were a good pack, maintaining their humanity and helping protect the community. Stiles thought about them often. About how they’d looked, running in together in wolf form. About Talia’s natural power. About how calm and unfazed Peter had looked standing beside his Alpha.

About the way he’d looked at Stiles with glowing blue eyes and given him a smirk and a nod like he was _impressed_.

Only, they were werewolves and Stiles was human.

The Argent’s hadn’t been.

They were Hunters. Lawmen, like his father, they existed to protect people. Basically a specialised police force focused on supernatural crimes. Stiles had always imagined himself following after his dad. After that, though, he started tailing the Hunters rather than the Deputies.

Once they’d realised he wouldn’t be put off, they’d offered to train him.

Which was how Stiles got himself a sister.

He’d been gleeful when he met Allison, and soon together they became the prodigy pair. They worked well together, were quick to think of ways out of situations, and honed their talents. Stiles loved it. It made him feel strong and he liked having a sister in Allison. He was delighted when Allison and Scott started showing an interest in each other.

Then things had changed.

Scott got sick. He got really sick, might-not-get-better sick. Stiles stood just out of sight as Melissa confided in his father and cried in a way he’d never heard her cry, not even at the worst Raphael. He held his sister as she let a few tears drop wondering why this was happening to them.

Stiles decided it wasn’t.

The human werewolf divide wasn’t as huge a thing as it could have been, in reality. Werewolves walked among people and it was an accepted part of life. For Hunters though, there was an unspoken rule that they didn’t interact unless they had to.

So one night Stiles snuck out into the woods and found Talia Hale, the local Alpha.

Stiles knew all about pack hierarchy and proper respect. It had been part of his Hunter lessons. He presented himself to the pack enforcer, Peter, and surrendered all his weapons. Peter watched him with sharp eyes and an expression Stiles couldn’t quite read. Stiles kept his thoughts on his goal and not on the way Peter’s smirk reminded him of that first time Stiles had seen him, or the way Peter’s hands lingered as he checked Stiles for hidden weapons.

Peter presented him to Talia and Stiles made his case.

To Bite someone was a big deal. It impacted the individual, the pack and, to a lesser extent, the community. You had to present a very solid case if you wanted the Bite. Stiles didn’t though. He just wanted Scott.

So he presented that argument. Scott was loyal, he was kind, he was gentle. He wasn’t the smartest but he’d put everything he had into what he believed in. His mother was a nurse and a single mother, with experience corralling two very rambunctious boys and she would surely align herself to her son’s pack without hesitation.

His arguments were all carefully thought out and professionally presented.

Once he finished he’d stood, respectfully silent, and waited like it wasn’t taking years of Hunter training to stay still and stop his heart from beating out his chest.

“What about you?” Peter had asked, watching him curiously while Talia looked on. “You’re asking us for a favour. Do you offer anything?”

“Anything I have the power to give without betraying confidences,” Stiles had said. Peter had grinned at him, sharp and wicked, and tapped his ear. Stiles’ breath caught in his throat.

“You needn’t give us anything,” Talia said with a kind voice, drawing Stiles’ eyes to her even as he remained hyper aware of Peter. “You presented a good case, and we don’t believe it’s fair for someone to die so young either. I will speak with Melissa McCall.”

Stiles had felt all the tension leave his body. Then he’d exited, collected his belongings, and returned home. Melissa would agree, he knew she’d considered it but just didn’t know how to ask, and Scott would get the bite. The Bite would cure his asthma and everything. Stiles would never again have to sit in a hospital waiting to see if his brother would die.

That was the thing about Stiles. He wanted to be strong, to protect people. At first as an officer, now as a Hunter. He’d do his best to protect the general public.

He’d burn the world down to protect his people.

He didn’t advertise that, not even to them. They knew, of course. He’d seen how his dad would side-eye him on occasion, how Melissa gave him those smiles and reminded him it wasn’t his responsibility, how Scott and Allison came to him for advice, knowing he’d help them however he could even if none of them could verbalise it.

His dad, Scott, Melissa, and Allison. His family.

They were his people and he’d do whatever was needed to protect them.

If he felt a little bad that Peter Hale now knew he’d give up the Hunters for them? Well, Melissa’s tight hug and quiet thank you more than made up for it.

* * *

“I’ve been thinking,” Scott announced as he sat with Stiles in the preserve.

“That’s never good,” Stiles said with an amused grin. The last year, since Scott’s Bite, had been… tense. Before Scott and Allison hadn’t hidden the fact that they’d been dating, never mind Stiles and Scott’s friendship, so once Scott had accepted the Bite and successfully turned they’d been sat down and given a talk. It could basically be summarised to ‘werewolves bad, we don’t talk to them’.

Allison had been a bit shook up, they were her family after all. Stiles had thrown out all rose-tinted glasses faster than you could say ‘racism’.

He wasn’t stupid though. The Argent’s didn’t know why the Hale’s had decided to speak to Melissa about the Bite. They didn’t know Stiles’ involvement. So he’d taken in the lecture, asked a few pointed questions, as he was want to do, and then agreed with them.

Allison had as well, though more uncertainly.

That night they’d talked, gotten into the dark and gritty. Stiles liked the Argents, most of them, sometimes, but as the Sheriff’s kid, he was a bit quicker to smell a rat among them than Allison was to suspect her family.

So they’d started plotting. They kept it just between them because, while they both loved Scott, he wasn’t always the most subtle individual. Plus at the time he’d been adjusting to the Bite and pack life and they hadn’t wanted to ruin his new health for him.

“We’re studying Romeo and Juliet in English,” Scott said even as he grinned and elbowed Stiles for the comment.

“Oh God,” Stiles said, horror filling him.

“It, kinda fits doesn’t it?”

“Have, Scott have you _finished_ it? You know it’s a tragedy, right? They both die.”

“Well, yeah, but, if we maybe did it differently,” Scott said uncertainly. “I mean, maybe we could get them to stop hating each other and then I wouldn’t have to meet with you guys in private.”

“Ha, yeah, we’re not doing that,” Stiles said with a shake of his head. “Trust me Scott. The Hunter training has only gotten more intense. The views there are pretty set. Just wait, we graduate soon, then Allison can move out and we’ll be fine.”

“Your dad’s really ok with all that Hunter training?”

“It’s a legal profession,” Stiles said defensively. It was a familiar argument. Even he wasn’t still sure he wanted to be a Hunter, but he liked the training. He liked that he could and that he was so good at it.

“Yeah but it’s…”

“Yeah.”

The world was a complicated place. Stiles hated it. He just wanted graduation to arrive so he could grab Allison, drop the evidence bomb they’d organised, and get away. So that he could see his brother without having to have an alibi. So Allison could have a date where Stiles didn’t have to run interference.

“Wandering the woods again, boys,” a familiar voice greeted.

“Hello Peter,” Stiles greeted calmly. He rolled his eyes when Scott winced. They weren’t actually doing anything wrong but Peter was the Enforcer, the bother of Scott’s Alpha, and had a gift for making it sound like they were.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s Saturday,” Stiles countered. “Plus it’s only like, nine, dude.”

Peter, as always, twitched at being called dude. Stiles smirked. Neither Peter nor Talia had ever brought up the meeting they’d had, or mentioned Stiles’ involvement to anyone. It had changed things though. Talia, on the rare occasion Stiles interacted with her, offered more respect than she normally would to someone his age. Peter, on the other hand, seemed to have made it his goal to try and goad Stiles. To what end, Stiles wasn’t sure, but he’d admit to enjoying the banter.

“Must you?”

“Probably not, but it is fun.”

“Stiles,” Scott all but whined. Stiles rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Alright, I’m leaving,” he said with a sigh. “I’ll see you at your game, Scotty.”

“It’s gonna be awesome,” Scott said with a huge grin. He loved being able to actually play on the supernatural lacrosse team. He was pretty good, without his asthma endangering him.

“Hell yeah it is,” Stiles said, exchanging a fist bump with Scott. “I’m sure I’ll see you around, Peter.”

“Not if I see you first.”

“Always glad to know your creep game is on point.”

* * *

“Oh my God, Peter. Why are you like this?” Talia asked between bouts of laughter. Peter scowled at her. He didn’t appreciate her amusement when he was trying to look out for their pack.

“Are you not at all concerned about your Beta hanging around with Hunters?” he demanded, only to receive a snort.

“Peter, you’ve been infatuated with Stiles since you saw him stand up to that Omega,” Talia said with fond amusement. “You flirt with him every time you see him. I don’t think you have room to judge Scott.”

“I’m smart enough not to _actually_ get involved with one of them,” Peter said, definitely not pouting.

“Actually or not, you _want_ to be involved with him. You should just ask him out. He’s very mature for his age, you’d make a good couple.”

“Ah, yes, I’m sure the Sheriff would appreciate my asking out his child.”

“Stiles is eighteen and you know it,” Talia said with a roll of her eyes. “You’re not that much older than him, either. You just got a lot of responsibility very young, for which I’m grateful.”

“You’ve mentioned. I have real concerns though. The Argent’s are making waves again.”

“Let them make waves. We’ve done nothing wrong and the Sheriff won’t let the Argent’s get away with anything. Besides, Chris at least has been warming to the idea of Allison and Scott and neither he nor Victoria will let any harm come to their daughter.”

Peter scowled. He didn’t like it. He hated that the bright, courageous boy he’d seen that day in the wood had fallen in with Hunters, Argents at that. Peter had been eighteen, mature for his age and already a respected Enforcer. He’d seen the golden-eyed boy standing determinedly in front of his friend moment before he and Talia had rushed in to stop the Omega.

He often wondered how different things would have been if they’d offered the boys the Bite then. Scott’s health was enough of a reason and Stiles had shown highly valued traits for a wolf. Loyalty, courage, determination.

Peter had been curious but when he’d heard the boy had gone to Hunters he’d forgotten about it. That was the reason they hadn’t offered the Bite, after all. It was a traumatic experience and offering the Bite to someone who had issues with wolves was asking for trouble.

He genuinely hadn’t expected Stiles to show up years later to seek a meeting with the Alpha, geared up but following tradition. Peter had been beyond curious as he watched Stiles remove his, rather extensive, weaponry. He’d maybe taken a few liberties with the pat down but Stiles hadn’t commented.

Then there’d been The Lie. That one sentence that solidified Peter’s interest.

Stiles was loyal to a fault. He would have given them anything to save Scott, regardless of confidences.

It could be presented as a mark against him joining a pack but Peter knew better. A little investigation and it was easy to see that, while Stiles would have betrayed some, he wouldn’t have done so for others.

Peter was beyond intrigued by the boy.

“Peter, please don’t stink up my office,” Talia said, drawing his attention back to her and her smug smirk and raised eyebrow. Peter gave her a deeply unimpressed look.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course not. Take your pining elsewhere, please.”

Peter scoffed but turned and exited the room. He wasn’t _pining_. Stiles was just… interesting.

Fuck. He hated it when Talia was right.

* * *

“Kate gave me another talk last night,” Allison said quietly as they prepped for sparring. They’d long ago stopped caring about nudity between them. There was no interest between them, even if both of them hadn’t been too loyal to Scott to consider it.

“Jesus, another?” Stiles asked with a frown. “Anything new?”

“Not really,” Allison said with a sigh. She’d become disillusioned by her family with Stiles there to point out certain behaviours, but that didn’t make it any easier. Especially Kate. They’d been almost like sisters once. “You know, werewolves are animals. They’re volatile and dangerous without a purpose.”

“Domesticated werewolves?” Stiles said with a raised eyebrow. Allison tried to look disapproving for a moment before she burst into laughter.

“Ready, you two?” Kate asked from the doorway.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Yes, Kate.”

They followed Kate out onto the sparing mat and faced off. They were often pitted against each other when they sparred because they knew each other so well and had to work that bit harder to get the upper hand. As a pair they were a nightmare. They’d become infamous among the trainees for passing the unpassable.

It was a training scenario where, usually, at least one member of the Hunter unit was lost. It was meant to remind them that sometimes losses were inevitable. Stiles and Allison had been put in with three other trainees. Two were seriously ‘injured’. Stiles and Allison, the leader of the unit, had refused to leave them as was expected in hostile territory. They’d gotten the whole unit out alive with only a few more injuries for the effort.

Certain people – Gerard, Kate and Victoria – had been furious, but they couldn’t actually tell them off for succeeding.

Stiles was careful not to let his mind wander as they sparred. In the past Allison had won a couple times because Stiles had gotten distracted by an errant thought. It always made her laugh, if not anyone else. They ignored the growing audience as they fought. It was a no-weapons spar, purely for remaining in shape. This was the kind of spar they could go at for hours because it only ended when one of them quite or was held down for a full minute.

Eventually Kate called for them to stop.

Stiles immediately threw his arms up and flopped onto the mat, breathing hard. Allison laughed and came to sit beside him, too much dignity in her to collapse as he did.

“I thought I almost had you with that elbow feint,” Stiles said with a grin.

“I caught your stance shift,” Allison said with a snort only to put a hand on her chest. “Could have pulled that kick a bit more.”

“I’ll make it up to you, video games at my place.”

“After a shower, sure. You stink, Stilinski.”

“You’re not exactly a field of roses yourself.”

Allison rolled her eyes as she stood and offered her hand. Stiles groaned but took it and let her haul him to his feet. They had regular game nights. Sometimes, like tonight, they even actually played video games together.

More often it was a cover for one of them to visit Scott.

Tonight actually was a gossip and game night though.

“Did he actually tell you that?” Allison demanded, laughing as they played Mario Kart.

“Hell yeah,” Stiles said. “This is the guy who asked me what a clit was when you two started dating.”

“You’re never letting that go, are you?”

“I’m planning to mention it in my Best Man speech.”

“What if I want you as Maid Honour?”

“Scott has seniority. Also, Lydia would kill me.”

“She would, but you’d look good in the dress.”

“If I didn’t break my ankle in the heels.”

“Don’t front, Stiles, I’ve seen you at Jungle. I know you can dance in heels.”

“Ginger is a very _encouraging_ teacher. Bitch!”

Allison laughed as Stiles got hit by a blue shell and she sped past him. Stiles shoved her as she crossed the finished line.

“What about you?” Allison asked as she grabbed a cookie before the next round. “How’s your werewolf?”

“We have the same werewolf,” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. “However, I’ll assume you mean Peter, to which I will remind you that his not actually _mine_.”

“But you want him to be.”

“His _arms_ , Allison. They’re amazing. I have a mighty need for wall sex, Allison, I _need_ it.”

“Could be hot,” Allison said with a smirk.

“It’d be super-hot,” Stiles said with a scoff. “God I want him to fuck me.”

“You could ask him.”

“Ha, he switches between looking at me like I’m going to stab him in the back and like he’s wondering how hard it would be to break my fragile, human self if I tried.”

“…That’s probably the Hunter training, you know,” Allison said, voice solemn. Stiles nudged her and gave her an encouraging smile.

“No one forced me into this, Allison,” he reminded her gently. “And I’d do it again, even if just so I had this with you.”

“I just, I wish we could just be happy with them without having to worry about behind disbarred from the Hunters,” Allison said with a huff. “It’s not _fair_ , they’re still people. We’re supposed to protect _them_ as well.”

“So we will,” Stiles said with a shrug. “We’ve got a plan, we’ve talked about it. What’s really getting to you?”

“I always imagined, you know, going to prom with Scott, not that I didn’t enjoy going with you, but I just… I just want to be able to _be_ with my boyfriend without worrying if he’ll get shot.”

“Scott, Scott, wherefore art thou a werewolf,” Stiles said in a serious voice. Allison snorted despite herself, smacking him lightly in the arm. Stiles grinned and gave her a one armed hug. “I promise, once we’re in the clear, I’ll give you a full month to be heavy with the PDA.”

Allison snorted again and they fell into companionable silence for a while. It was Allison who eventually broke it with a smirk.

“You know, with werewolf strength I bet Peter wouldn’t even need the wall.”

Stiles choked on his drink.

* * *

Allison wasn’t stupid. She might not be as smart as Stiles and Lydia, who were discretely fighting for Valedictorian, but she wasn’t stupid. Since Stiles had come into her life and opened her eyes to what was really going on in her family she’d made a point of not being naïve either.

She knew something was happening. She didn’t know what, when or why, but it was happening.

She’d mentioned a few clues to Stiles who had agreed something was up.

The thing is, there was no actual evidence she was still dating Scott, but plenty of evidence of her looking longingly into Hale pack territory. They all knew she _wanted_ to be with Scott, even if they didn’t know she _was_. Stiles had been the one to mention they might try to use that in some way.

She hadn’t expected it to be like this.

An arranged marriage.

Gerard and Kate presented it to her. Gerard the firm authority and Kate clearly trying to ease her to the idea.

An arranged marriage.

She wasn’t even graduated and they wanted to marry her off. Why? Did her parents know? Did her parents _agree_? She’d continued to hold onto hope that they’d back her when she and Stiles made their move. If they agreed with this she wasn’t so sure she’d _want_ them to.

She would admit, she panicked.

So she fell back on something Stiles had told her. When in doubt, most people were uncomfortable with unexpected emotions, especially crying.

Allison burst into tears.

Gerard and Kate were both clearly started, Gerard actually looked a little bit panicked. Kate went to pull her into a hug and Allison pulled away sharply. She didn’t know what emotion was on her face when she looked at Kate but she was sure it was far more genuine than she wanted it to be. Once upon a time she’d considered Kate like a sister and now…

“I hate you.”

She said it so quietly that Gerard probably didn’t hear. Kate definitely did though and for a moment she looked as shattered as Allison felt.

Good.

Allison fled the room. She wasn’t sure if the tears in her eyes were still fake. Maybe they never were. She didn’t know, she just, she needed to get out. She stumbled backwards a little when she ran into someone and looked up to see her mom.

“Allison, what…” her mom stopped when she saw the state Allison was in. Did she know? Allison shoved past her, not wanting to think about it right now. She was out of the house before her mother could ask any questions. She took off into the woods, though she stuck to the areas the Hunters used for their training session.

How could they just want to marry her off to some random Hunter? Just because she liked a werewolf? Even if she accepted their way of thinking, even if she absolutely hated werewolves, how could they think she’d be ok with this?

She wasn’t sure how long she ran for or when she stopped. She came back to herself when she felt arms go around her as Stiles bundled her into his lap. He didn’t talk just held her close to him as she shuddered and struggled to get her breathing back to normal. Stiles stocker her hair, singing softly in a language she couldn’t understand.

God, she was grateful for Stiles.

“I’m alright,” she said after a moment, though she made no move to get out of his lap.

“I know you are,” Stiles said easily. “Doesn’t mean you can’t be upset. Besides, a bit of crying is good for you.”

“Do you know?”

“Your mom texted me,” Stiles said, voice still soft and comforting. “Which was beyond weird, by the way. She didn’t know.”

“She didn’t?”

“No. She confronted Kate and Gerard after you left. I don’t know if they got to the nitty gritty, why and what fors, but she spoke to them. She left them to contact me. I asked her to talk to your dad and not do anything too dramatic until she could talk to you.”

The last bit of tension drained out of Allison at the news. If her mom hadn’t known her dad definitely didn’t. She was more relieved than she could express so she just leant her head on Stiles’ chest and let herself breathe. Stiles hummed softly, not pushing her or rushing her through anything.

“What are we going to do?” Allison eventual asked in a small voice.

“We’re going to sit here until you feel comfortable in your skin again,” Stiles said easily, as though the world hadn’t started crumbling around them. “Then we’re going to go to my place so you can get cleaned up. I’m going to message your parents and they’re going to come talk with us. We are going to tell them our plan and see how they react. Then we base our next step around that. I’m going to start spreading that arranged marriages are being discussed and we’re going to get the other trainees up in arms and remembering that we’re all people, at the end of the day.”

“It won’t be that easy.”

“Of course not, but it’s nice having something laid out. Also, all the actually complicated parts need you at the top of your game. You’re the leader here.”

“Well, I’m glad I have you as my shadow leader at least,” Allison said with a smile.

“Someone’s gotta do the dirty work,” Stiles said with an easy grin. Stiles’ confidence was a solid boost to Allison’s own shaken strength. She’d taken an unexpected hit and, honestly, she wasn’t sure what she’d have done without Stiles.

Then again, she had no idea how her life would have gone without Stiles.

She was glad it was going this way.

* * *

“Exactly how long have you been planning to overthrow us?” Victoria asked once Allison and Stiles had finished explaining the plan. It was clearly Stiles’ plan, though Allison was handling most of the execution. She was the leader, Stiles was the evil genius. That was how they worked.

“Pretty much for as long as you’ve been making Allison miserable with your bullshit prejudices,” Stiles countered with a raised eyebrow. He and Victoria butted heads because Stiles was bad at taking orders and Victoria was bad at taking advice. Victoria’s eyes narrowed but she couldn’t exactly argue, not with what Gerard and Kate had just tried to pull.

Never mind how determined her daughter was to be with the werewolf she loved.

“You think you have enough trainees to back you?” Chris asked uncertainly.

“I’m not concerned about that,” Allison said confidently. “We’ve been dropping hints for a while that we didn’t like the way things were being run.”

“Plus, most people like the idea of following someone who won’t leave them behind for the easy way out,” Stiles said absently. “We’re moving a bit sooner than planned but it’s not the Hunter contingent I’m worried about.”

“We should warn the Hale’s,” Allison said with a nod.

“What?”

“Why?”

“This is their land too,” Allison said in a stern voice. “This might just be hunter in-fighting for now, but we can’t promise it will stay that way. Best to give them a heads up that things might get messy.”

“I can handle that,” Stiles said easily. He got allow with most of the Hale pack anyway. “I’m also going to give dad a heads up, and copies of all our evidence.”

“Good idea,” Allison said with a nod. She only wiggled her eyebrows at him a little. Stiles rolled his eyes but her parents didn’t seem to notice.

“You really do have it together,” Victoria said, focusing on Allison. “I’m so proud of you.”

Allison paused for a moment, genuinely surprised, before she leant over and wrapped her mum in a hug. Chris soon joined, wrapping his arms around the pair. Stiles quietly slipped out of the room so they could have their moment.

Stiles took a deep breath once he was out of the room. He put on a good show of confidence, mostly because he knew it was what Allison needed. Stiles drew attention to himself, always had, but he’d never been much of a leader. When it was him and Scott, maybe, but for a larger group he wasn’t meant to lead.

Allison was. With her confidence back in place Allison presented a strong leader, and one much less militant than Gerard. More than a few of the other trainees took issue with some of the training they were given, such as the impossible simulation. Allison, to them, represented a safer, friendlier environment where they could still train, become Hunters and protect people.

Once he’d informed his dad they’d have legal backup and with the Hale’s on guard Gerard and his ilk wouldn’t be able to stir anything up to throw them off last minute.

They could do this.

* * *

“You’re not going to present another person for Talia to Bite, are you?” Peter asked as he watched Stiles remove his weapons.

“All my friends are whole and healthy, I assure you,” Stiles said with a smirk. Peter watched him curiously. The last time Stiles had been filled with fierce determination, his every action screaming that he wouldn’t leave till he had the answer he wanted.

Now though, he was determined but relaxed. Whatever he was here for didn’t rely on Talia the way Scott’s Bite had. This was more of a sidenote, Peter was sure.

Stiles placed his last knife on the table and stepped back. Peter stood up smoothly and stalked towards him. Stiles didn’t move at all in the face of the predator that Peter was and Peter took a moment to enjoy the acceptance before he actually started the pat down.

It wasn’t, strictly, necessary, but it provided an extra layer of precaution.

It also meant he got to put his hands on Stiles.

Stiles, for his part, did an impressive job of keeping his heart steady and not reacting. He was somehow better and worse than last time. He’d trained more, obviously, but his slightly more relaxed state apparently meant he let his mind wander. Peter was treated, just for a moment, to the delicious, spicy scent of Stiles’ arousal.

He did enjoy his job.

Too soon Peter was leading Stiles in to see Talia again. Talia looked interested, and just a little amused. Peter glared at her over Stiles’ shoulder before moving to take his place at her side with a smooth expression.

“Alpha Hale,” Stiles greeted, tipping his head respectfully, though not enough to be considered baring his neck.

“Mr Stilinski,” Talia greeted in turn with a short nod. “What business do you bring?”

“No direct business,” Stiles said, voice smooth and controlled. “There has been a fracturing within the Argent family, one that will soon spread to the wider Hunter community of Beacon Hills. While it is behind managed internally we wished to warn you so that you could prepare for some potentially desperate acts from certain people.”

“Which people, exactly?” Talia asked, her casual air gone as she considered the potential impact on her pack.

“Gerard and Kate Argent, primarily,” Stiles answered immediately. “Those men loyal to them and their… extreme belief system. Victoria and Chris Argent have had a recent change of heart and will be standing behind their daughter from now on.”

“Just their daughter?” Talia asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I follow the Argent Matriarch,” Stiles said, as though he’d had no part in this change. Something Peter very much doubted. “I do not lead the Hunters.”

“I see,” Talia said. “You, and the Argent Matriarch, have my thanks for the warning. Do you have any advice on preparations we should make?”

Stiles paused for a moment, clearly thinking. Talia glanced at Peter, who inclined his head. Asking was the right thing to do, for Talia it showed her returning the trust she’d been offered, for Peter it was a chance to better understand the threat.

“I would advise either keeping an extra close watch on Scott or ensuring he is out of the general vicinity for a while.”

“There has been talk of him doing some work placement in another territory,” Talia said with a nod. “I’ll speak to Melissa about going with him.”

“My gratitude. I’ll leave you now.”

“Peter will see you out.”

Peter easily followed the prompt and lead Stiles out again. In reality Stiles probably hadn’t had to go through the formalities for this. It was more a show of respect than an actual necessity. He didn’t even actually have to warn them. That he did, and followed the proper traditions to do so, was very promising for whatever uprising he’d started among the Hunters.

“So you’re going to send Scott out of town?” Stiles asked as he started putting all his weapons back on under Peter’s gaze.

“It makes sense,” Peter replied easily. “The last thing we want is someone trying to use him as leverage. Besides, I imagine you’d be a bit upset with us if he got hurt.”

Stiles paused and looked at him in surprise. Peter raised an eyebrow and Stiles chuckled.

“Your kind of an ass, you know?” he said absently.

“While you are the epitome of kindness,” Peter replied challengingly. Stiles just laughed. Peter watched curiously as his expression turned thoughtful. It wasn’t until he was putting his last gun back in his holster that Stiles looked at him again with a determined expression.

“Do you like me?”

“What?” Peter asked, genuinely taken off guard.

“Well, I figured, since we’re going to be making some waves, I might as well find out now,” Stiles said with a shrug. “I like that you can keep up with my banter. Also your arms. Your arms are nice. So once there’s no chance of my being expelled from Hunter training for it, did you want to go on a date?”

Peter stared at him for a moment before Stiles raised an eyebrow and he kicked himself into gear.

“My arms, huh?” He asked with a smirk. “I have much _nicer_ things I could show you.”

“I’m sure you do,” Stiles replied with his own smirk, “but I want a date first.”

“I would be delighted,” Peter said seriously. Stiles grinned at him and turned to go. At the last moment Peter caught he wrist and when Stiles looked up at him he leaned in and kissed Stiles’ palm. “I like your fingers.”

“Oh God, you’re a sap,” Stiles said with a light laugh. “I love it.”

Peter grinned when he didn’t hear any skip in Stiles’ heartbeat. Stiles left, things to do and all, and Peter took a moment to enjoy the scent of Stiles’ happiness and excitement.

Then he was tackled by his sister.

“Yes, Peter! Get some!” Talia said gleefully as Peter tried to shove her off.

“Dear God, Talia. Are you twelve?” Peter demanded, trying to wriggle away from her. Stupid Alpha strength.

“I’m just excited,” Talia said, holding him in place with frustrating ease. “You’re finally going to go on an actual date, and _he_ asked _you_.”

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned with the imminent threat?” Peter asked irritably.

“I think we both know that’s being handled,” Talia said with a scoff. “I’ll let Scott and Melissa know as soon as they get home. You can message Stiles when they leave.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s fine.”

* * *

“Are you sure we can do this?” Allison asked quietly.

“’Course we can,” Stiles said with a grin. “I got your back.”

“Right,” Allison said, taking a deep breath. Stiles fell into step just behind and to her left. This was Allison’s show, after all.

* * *

Gerard and Kate had clearly prepared for _something_ but apparently it wasn’t for them to simply walk into the Hunter compound. They both looked started at the clear intention for confrontation. Not entirely unprepared, as a few men quickly fell in behind them.

The trainees, on the other hand, just stopped to watch. Rumours had been spreading over the last couple of days about s fracture within the Argents. Stiles’ occasional dissatisfaction had been known for a while longer but no one had doubted his loyalty to the Hunter cause, and Allison. Now Allison stood, backed by Stiles and her parents, drawing a clear line in the sand.

“Gerard Argent,” Allison said in a strong voice, “You have broken the Hunter code, and several laws. You will surrender yourself to the authorities.”

“Allison,” Kate said, voice soft, gentle, and just a tinge condescending. “Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic? An arranged marriage isn’t that bad. Your parents-”

“My parents respect that I’m my own person and they won’t be forcing me to marry anyone I don’t love,” Allison said, not backing down an inch. “Hunters do not exist to exterminate those who are different to us. We exist to maintain a balance between humans and the supernatural. We’re supposed to _help_ people, _all_ people, not just the ones we decide are worth it.

You want to act as judge, jury and executioner. You want us to believe that werewolves are nothing but animals. Well, I don’t see animals when I look at them. I see people. Just like us. They have mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers. They laugh, they cry, they bleed, they love. Are they more dangerous than the average person? Of course, but so if every single human being in this room right now. We are here to protect people and we are not leaving anyone behind.

You trained us to fight monsters, so that’s what we’re going to do.”

Pride radiated off Victoria and Chris, even as they held their battle ready positions. Stiles just smirked, which morphed into a grin as every trainee, the people he and Allison had been training with for years, got up and moved to stand behind Allison. They’d known the majority would join them. They were friends, comrades in arms, and there had always been the occasional disgruntled comment about the way things were.

All of them though? Allison really did inspire people to be better.

“McCall is dead,” Gerard said sharply. “He isn’t waiting for you.”

“Even if that were true, Scott is not the only person I’m doing this for,” Allison said, despite the way her whole body tensed.

Stiles shook his head minutely, just enough for her to see. Scott wasn’t dead. Peter had messaged him to inform him both Scott and Melissa would be out of town for a week. They’d been escorted off the territory and the pack they were going to visit had been made away of the situation.

All Gerard had achieved was to assure everyone of Allison’s position.

He apparently realised it too because suddenly the situation shifted. Gerard’s signal was tiny and Stiles only saw because he was watching for it. Kate’s eyes widened and she looked away, startled. Stiles followed her gaze and moved before he fully registered what the sight meant. He shoved Allison out of the way as everyone heard the gunshot.

Chaos.

It was the only way to describe what followed. Victoria immediately aimed at the sniper and managed to take him down fairly quickly. She hadn’t gotten her position just by marrying Chris. Everyone else in the room had moved for cover, including Allison, who’d grabbed Stiles on the way, and started firing back.

“Order everyone out,” Stiles said, catching his breath. They had come in wearing vests, prepared for a fire fight, but the other trainees hadn’t been. Allison nodded and did so, even as she pulled a knife to cut through Stiles’ shirt. The vest was all well and good, but they’d been preparing for hand guns more than rifles.

“You’re hit,” Allison said, pulling a bandage from one of her pockets. Got love that prep work.

“It’s not too bad,” Stiles said, which was true. Even if it hurt a lot, it was just a graze. Allison gave him the stink eye anyway and he shrugged. “It’s not ideal but we just need to get them out. This will draw attention and dad already knew to have back up ready.”

They fielded the trainees out first, covering their exit. Allison was wielding her bow and arrow which was both beneficial and detrimental. It was a bit trickier for her to manoeuvre and shoot quickly but she had a much better score for serious hits. Stiles was doing quite well with his gun, he’d never really got the hang of a bow.

He was reloading when he noticed the wires. His eyes widened as he quickly tracked them to their source. He grabbed Allison’s arm sharply and pulled her down.

“They rigged the place.”

“What?!”

“They rigged it. We have to get everyone out, _now_.”

It was easy to spread the order. Everyone in the room was trained and most of them had experience following Allison’s orders. They were all skilled and professional.

Still, they were only human.

Sometimes you just missed things.

Which is how Stiles found himself being grabbed and forced to the ground by Kate, who immediately pointed her gun at him.

Allison stopped where she was following her mom out the door.

Shit.

“What is wrong with you Allison?” Kate demanded, something frantic in her eyes that made Stiles very nervous. “You’re attacking family for some mutt?”

“I’m not doing this for Scott,” Allison said, raising her bow to point it at Kate with only the slightest tremor. “I’m doing this because it’s the right thing, and family? Are you kidding me? You want to hand me off to some stranger because we don’t see eye to eye!”

“It’s not like that! You were so good. You were always so good at this Allison, you were born for Hunting. We had so many plans then, then he showed up!” Kate gestured at Stiles with her gun in a way that made him very uncomfortable. Not nearly as uncomfortable as the fucking _detonator_ he’d just noticed she was holding. “Don’t you see how he’s brainwashed you? He’s filled your head with rubbish and made you fall for a werewolf to turn you against us.”

“So now I’m too stupid to think for myself? It’s not Stiles fault you care about killing werewolves more than you care about _me_. _Stiles_ didn’t make you do that. God I wanted so badly for you to be good, Kate. You were like my sister.”

Stiles moved as slowly and quietly as possible. Emotions were high and very little attention was on him. He caught one pair of eyes looking and indicated his head towards Allison pointedly.

Victoria nodded sharply, readying herself.

“And you mine! So why did that stop? Ally don’t you see what he’s done to us?” Kate asked voiced going soft and desperate. She looked at Allison with longing. “Just, forget the marriage. Forget him. We can be sisters again.”

“I see what he’s done,” Allison said, her voice choked and raw. “He’s saved me.”

Kate’s face fell. Stiles launched himself off the floor and into her body. Victoria shot forward and grabbed Allison, hauling her out the door despite her protests.

There was a gunshot immediately drowned out by an explosion.

* * *

Things cleaned up surprisingly quickly after the building collapsed. Gerard’s men’s were disarmed and rounded up by the combined forces of the Hunter trainees and the Police department. All the trainees had gotten out before the explosion. A few of Gerard’s side were MIA, including Gerard himself.

Talia, Peter, and a few other members of their pack showed up and offered to help with clean up, if the Hunter’s would have them. Chris accepted on their behalf before going to join Victoria, who was still trying to get Allison to move from where she was staring at the building.

It was John, finally having sorted a watch on Gerard’s men, who finally asked: “Where’s Stiles?”

Peter looked up at the name and immediately got a heavy feeling in his gut at the scents that greeted his attention. Allison wreaked of shock and horror, desperate sadness oozing out of her. Victoria was all regret, concern and relief. Neither of them answered and John didn’t have to be a werewolf to get that sinking feeling.

“Where’s my son?”

“He,” Allison started, stopped, and tried again. “He tackled Kate and she, the explosion it just, and mom… I couldn’t _do anything_.”

“I didn’t know what he was going to do,” Victoria said, looking at John. “I didn’t realise she had the detonator. I’m _so_ sorry.”

They were focused on John. None of them even looked at Peter, who just stared. No. Stiles couldn’t be… Not _now_. Not when Peter actually had a chance with him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and some part of him acknowledged Talia. His Alpha, more importantly his _sister_ , trying to offer him some comfort without being overbearing.

“Stiles is…” John looked towards the rubble of the building before turning sharply to the gathered men. “Get moving people. We need to locate those missing as soon as possible. Anyone who’s able start moving some rubble.”

Peter moved forward immediately, only to be stopped by Talia’s grip suddenly becoming harsh. Then she pulled him back, eyes flaring.

“You ruined everything!” Gerard shouted, looking rather deranged and holding a _very large_ gun. Victoria quickly moved to cover Allison, even as Allison herself looked up defiantly. “I knew that Stilinski kid was bad news. Hunters and cops should never mix. Now it’s all gone and Kate…”

Gerard seemed to actually get choked up for a moment before he shook himself out of it with a furious look at where Victoria, Chris, John and Allison were gathered.

“You killed my daughter, now you’ll see how it-”

The ring of a gunshot made several people flinch. The three adults all tried to cover Allison. Regardless of her leadership skills she was still their daughter, John might as well be a second father to her thanks to Stiles.

They all watched in shock as Gerard crumpled to the ground. A clatter of something hitting the ground had heads turning to see an unexpected figure. He was dusty, covered in scraps, and leaning heavily against some rubble. To the werewolves present he also reeked of pain.

“Rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated,” Stiles announced roughly with a pained smirk.

“Stiles!” Allison shrieked, and was echoed by several other voices. Quite a few people rushed towards Stiles. Allison and John both grabbed him in desperate hugs.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Stiles said, voice tight and distressed, even as they both released him quickly. “I may have been shot, again, among other things.”

“Jesus, kid,” John said with a relieved sigh. “I’m eating bacon for a week after this. Can you walk?”

“ _Rude_ , and… probably not the best plan.”

“I can help, Sheriff,” Peter said quickly, stepping forward to do that. John glanced at him sharply then relaxed as recognition lit up his eyes.

“Ah, Peter of the amazing arms,” he said with a nod, ignoring Stiles’ squawk of protest. “Yeah, pick him up. He’ll either pass out or fight all the way to the hospital anyway.”

Peter swept Stiles off the ground without hesitation after that, cradling him gently and starting a discreet pain-drain. Stiles made a pleased noise despite himself and rested his head on Peter’s shoulder.

“Been talking about my arms a bit, have you?” Peter asked with a leer. He didn’t think it was a good idea for Stiles to lose consciousness. That was a thing with humans, he was pretty sure.

“Don’t start with me, Mr pat-downs-are-an-excuse-to-grope,” Stiles grumbled quietly, clearly not wanting his dad to hear. Peter just laughed.

He only laughed hard when Allison, walking beside him, leant over to speak quietly into Stiles’ ear; “Yeah, Stiles, get some.”

“Alright, I’d like to go back into the rubble now, please,” Stiles groaned.

“No way.” Several people said loudly. Quite a few people, deputies, trainees, and even a few of the Hale pack who had become familiar with him, made a point of seeing Stiles before Peter climbed into the back of the Sheriff’s cruiser with him.

The Sheriff smirked at him in the rear-view mirror as they headed for the hospital.

“You are going to get a lot of shovel talks.”

Peter huffed but, as Stiles chortled in his arms, he decided he was ok with that as long as Stiles was alright.

He reconsidered slightly when, a month later, the remaining Argents sat him down and gave him some very detailed family history.

If he ever upset Stiles he was definitely fleeing the country, possibly the continent, before they could find him.

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm done. I was never really going to do day 8, especially after my inspiration dried up. Hope everyone had a good Steter Week!


End file.
